This new song
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Rin becomes sick, and Len needs someone to sing with him! Will this lead to him befriending a Utau, or maybe more..? LenxDell request/oneshot


A/N: This was a request from teddybearkiller1 :) I hope you all enjoy it! And I hope you dont get too mad as I desribe dell with white hair most of the time :P

Also, sorry it took so long! My first copy was eaten by my computer :(

I don't own vocaloid, sadly. If only... :(

.

.

"Dell! Honne Dell!" Len screamed, running towards the white-haired UTAU. "Derru-chan!"

The other boy turned around, annoyed. "What do you want?"

The angred expression on Dell's face made him upset. "Well,Rin's sick...and I was wondering... If you wanted to practice with me? B-because I have this new song I'm working and I-"

"Why don't you ask a VOCALOID?" He questioned, bitterly. Nobody really cared about any of the UTAUS, and he knew that best.

The blonde twiddled his thumbs. "I just...I thought y-your voice would sound the best..."

Dell was shocked by the boy's announcement. Nobody had ever asked him to sing, especially not a vocaloid...

"It'll be fun!" Len smiled, his face lighting up as he grabbed the other boy's arm. "Will you, please derru-chan~?"

He rolled his eyes, trying his hardest not to show how embarrassed and honored he was that an actual vocaloid would want to sing with him. "Sure, I guess. But you can't call me Derru-chan EVER again."

The blue-eyed boy jumped up and down enthusiastically. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much Derr-uh-Dell-sempai!"

Dell felt his face getting hot. He was Len's 'sempai'? He was admired by a snooty vocaloid? Maybe, just maybe, this Vocaloid was different.

.

.

.

"That was AWESOME!" Len laughed, putting down his guitar in the chair beside him. "You're a really great singer, Dell!"

"R-really?" The white-haired boy smiled, but soon hid his smile over his usual blank expression. "Thanks, Kagamine.."

The other tilted his head. "Kagamine? N-no, please call me Len! Because we're close now, right? Even if you're a UTAU!"

Close? No, that wasn't right. What was the boy getting at? What was wrong with being UTAU?

Soon, it hit him. He hated admitting for a second he had trusted a vocaloid.

"Len...Am I charity?"The older boy fumed at the realization. "Do you feel BAD for me!"

"N-No!" Len grabbed the sleeve of Dell's shirt. "I asked because I wanted to..!"

Dell quickly pulled his hand away. "You're just like all the other vocaloids! You don't care about anyone!" He tried his hardest not to show any weakness as he walked away. He wasn't going to be used by some vocaloid. Someone who didn't care about him.

The blonde took a deep breath. "I..I didn't chose anyone else because I didn't want them...! I...I don't like them..."

The other turned around, shocked. "What?"

"D-dont get me wrong...Kaito-nii and gaku-nii are both really great, b-but I wanted you..."

"They both sing better than me," Dell hissed. "Why would you want to sing with me?"

Len blushed. "It wasn't about singing...I just...I like you, and I wanted to know you better!"

Dell's red eyes flew open. "And...you mean...?"

The blonde held the other boy's hand. "I really like you, Dell-sempai..!" He quickly kissed Dell's cheek, causing both of them to turn bright red.

Dell held his breath as Len pulled away. "I'm sorry, Derru! I don't know why i did that..!"

Instead of responding, Dell felt as if he were completely lost. It didn't make any sense for an actual vocaloid to like him. He was sure he despised all of them but Len...Len was really amazing.

Before he knew it, he was leaning towards the boy. As their lips touched, Len slightly gasped. He never would have expected Dell liked him.

The blonde quickly deepened the kiss, moving his hands to Dell's hips as he slid his tongue into the other's mouth. It was heaven to be with this Utau, finally.

.

.

At that moment, Dell realized what he was doing. He was kissing another boy? But why? And why was he going along with it?

He placed his hand on Len's chest and softly tried to push him away, but the push was so week that the other didn't notice.

Dell let out a slight moan as his tongue made it's way into Len's mouth. The blonde boy looked incredibly shocked and pleased at the motion as their tongues collided and began exploring each other's mouths.

The white-haired boy felt somewhat..enchanted by the other. Sure, he had kissed many girls before, but Len was so much different. Not just because he was a boy, because he was...sweeter. Just perfect.

Len gasped loudly as Dell began pulling up the other's shirt, revealing his small body. "D-Dell-sempai..?" He asked, looking back-and-forth between his shirt and Dell's red eyes.

The older boy smiled as he quickly kissed Len, moving from his lips, to his jawline, and down to his neck.

"Hnn..!" Len moaned, grabbing onto Dell's shirt before the boy quickly removed it. He began to squirm as Dell rubbing him through his pants. "D-Dell, STOP!" He tried to keep an angered tone as he pushed the other away.

Dell was hurt at the motion. "Why..?"If Len wanted him so badly, why was it wrong to oblige?

"I-I like you a lot, I really do.." The blonde blushed as he looked up at the boy. "A-and if you don't care about me yet...can't we wait?" He hated saying the words. He wanted Dell more than anything, but he knew if he let him do this, he would probably just abandon him.

The other boy smiled as he moved closer, softly kissing the boy's cheek. "Len, I'm hurt. You only like me, while I seem to love you? Now, that's unfair, don't you think?"

Len lit up as dell said those words, hugging him as tightly as possible. "Derru-chan, I love you too!" He was so happy, he felt as if he would cry at any moment.

Dell tilted the boys head up and planted another soft kiss on the boys lips. As soon as he did, he felt Len unzipping his pants, and soon began doing the same to the blonde.

Once they were both in their boxers, Len quickly knelt down and began pulling dell's boxers down, until his erection was fully visible. The blonde slowly licked the tip, causing a loud moan from the boy above.

Len giggled as he repeated the action, and soon began licking and nipping any piece of skin he could find.

"D-d-don't t-tease me like that, L-L-len.." He could barely get the words together.

The blonde nodded as he took him deep into his mouth,causing an even louder moan from the boy. "L-L-Len..!"

Len's slight laugh vibrated through the other boy as he bobbed his head back and forth. he was extremely entertained by driving the other wild.

Far to soon, Dell pulled away from the boy, causing Len to make an unsatisfied "Hmph". He too made his way onto the floor, quickly topping the boy and removing his boxers.

"Len, this might hurt, b-but please relax."

Len looked somewhat confused, but nodded and kissed Dell once more before the first finger was added to his enterance.

The blonde winced in discomfort, but tried his best not to show it. He wasn't going to make Dell think he hurt him.

By the time the third finger was added, Len couldn't help but let out a scream.

The other boy immediately pulled his fingers out. "L-len, are you alright? I-I'm sorry.."

He smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek. "I'm fine, Derru, chan, please continue..?"

"O-okay," Dell mumbled, still concerned for the other boy. He really hoped he wasn't in too much pain...

"N-NNH!" Len tried to stifle his cry with his hands as Dell's member slowly pushed inside of him. He took a deep breath as he focused on relaxing his muscles.

The white haired boy waited in agony until he finally began moving. The younger let out soft moans as he began moving along with the slow and steady rhythm.

"P-please move m-m-ore, derru...nh~!" Len pleaded, giving a cute look to the other boy.

Dell couldn't wait to oblige as he thrusted as hard as he could.

"Ah-AHH!" Len screamed as he bucked his hips. "Dell-chan..."

Hearing the cute younger boy moaning his name was almost too much to bear. As he thrusted in and out as fast as he could, the steady moans of his name drove him wild.

"D-DELL!" The blonde cried as loud as his voice would let him as he came all over both of their stomachs. He panted heavily as his head fell to the floor.

With all of his strength, Dell moved one last time. The sensation of heat and radiance surged through his body as the sweat-covered boy came deep inside of Len. "N-nh..!

After a moment of silence embracing each other, Dell began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Derru-chan?" Len looked innocently at the other bot as he gave him a tender kiss.

"It's just...who ever thought practice could lead to...well...this?"

"Yeah.." Len giggled at the realization.

"But...I'm glad it did.." Dell added. He now realized that there was a certain vocaloid who might not be all that bad.

.

.

.

As Dell exited the music room, he tried his hardest not to burst with happiness. He could remember every tough, every movement, and Len's sweet smell...

"Oof!" Dell grunted as he was thrown onto the floor. "hey, you better watch it!" He shouted, looking up to see a blonde-haired girl.

"You watch it, UTAU. I'm just in a hurry, okay?"

The boy was shocked to see the Kagamine sister roaming the school. "A-Are you not sick anymore?"

"Sick?" Rin tilted her head. "I'm as healthy as a horse! Now, if you'll excuse me.." The blonde proceeded to run down the hall as Dell made his way off the floor.

'Not sick? What did she mean? The whole reason Len wanted to-'

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in the UTAU's head. "That bastard..." Dell laughed, lighting a cigarette as he walked down the hall.

.

A/N awwwww ;) I don't usually do this pairing, so please tell me what you think! I was really excited to do something so different :) but gorsh! This took me so long to think up! :P

Please comment and enjoy(hopefully both!)


End file.
